


My Turn

by mistyzj



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzj/pseuds/mistyzj
Summary: There are so many things going on in Mick's life these days, but he's still haunted by the death of his best friend, Leonard Snart.  Yeah, he's supposed to protect the timeline, but since when do rules apply to him?About time he went and saved Lenny...but has he already failed?(This work mentions some things that happen in my other story "Swiping a Beer", but you don't need to read it in order to understand this one.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on finishing my other stories, this just got stuck in my head. I wanted to post it before the show returned from break...who knows where they are going with the rest of the season.
> 
> Mild spoilers for Season 2 ep 8 "The Chicago Way"

**Chapter 1 - Ghosts of the Past, Man from the Future**

 

**December 15, 2016 – Waverider**

Mick was doing his best not to stomp down the corridor, but he was pretty sure he was making a lot of noise. He was agitated and in a hurry which always caused at least a minimum of noise. Nope, he was probably stomping, but… he needed to do something about that fucking hallucination. He was tired of ghost Snart interrupting everything and making his life hell. He knew it wasn’t really a ghost because while it looked and sounded like Lenny, the words were all Mick’s. He knew his subconscious was trying to tell him something, but he was tired of seeing his best friend knowing full well the man was never coming back.  
  
This is where he was headed.  
  
Mick stopped in front of the door to the cargo bay and frowned. There was a crate filled with Lenny’s stuff down there. Well, everything except the cold gun which was still in pieces on Ray’s workstation.  
  
It was the dumbest idea he ever had – he planned to go yell at the parka. Shit, if that wasn’t crazy he didn’t know what was, but maybe that thing would appear and he could argue with it in private. So much better than Snart appearing in the galley or on the bridge or on missions where someone might catch him yelling at thin air.  
  
Hell, Amaya almost caught him a few times and that freaked him out. Well, the hug freaked him out more, but he really didn’t want her thinking he was more broken than she already knew he was.  
  
He took a deep breath as the door opened and he made his way down the stairs, but someone was already there. Sara. He was about to make a wiseass comment when he noticed what she was doing. Her back was to him and she was hugging the stupid parka.  
  
Shit. If that didn’t damn near break his heart... If he had one. Which apparently he did these days.  
  
He saw her shoulders tense as his presence registered. He may not be good with feelings, but some things were obvious, even to him. Without a word, he turned and walked quietly back up the stairs.  
  
She needed this more than he did.  
  
Mick was about to stomp off to his room when he saw Ray and Nate heading towards him, laughing and shoving each other. Then he realized they were probably heading for the cargo bay. He folded his arms across his chest and planted himself in front of the door.  
  
“Hey, Mick,” Ray greeted happily. “We were just…” Ray made a motion towards the door, but stopped when Mick continued to block the way.  
  
“It’s closed,” Mick growled out.  
  
The two pairs of eyebrows on the younger men flew up as they looked at each other.  
  
“Closed?” Nate repeated.  
  
Mick remained rooted to the spot.  
  
Clearly they wanted to go to the cargo bay, but not the expense of angering the arsonist. Ray decided to give it one last try. “How can it be closed?”  
  
“It just is,” Mick answered.  
  
Ray and Nate looked at each other again, silently debating their options. Mick heard the door slide open behind him.  
  
“Sara!” Ray exclaimed, then tried a last ditch effort. “Is the cargo bay **really** closed?”  
  
“To you two idiots?” She glared at Ray and Nate, “Definitely!” They finally gave up and wandered back down the corridor the way they came. When they disappeared around the corner, he felt a gentle squeeze on his arm and he looked down. “Thanks, Mick.” Sara gave him a small, sad smile and wandered off in the direction of her room.  
  
No, he didn’t do feelings, but he was getting better at them. Now he felt less crazed and wanted to smile. Maybe he would reward himself with a cupcake, the thought of which actually did make him smile. He happily strolled off in the direction of the galley when suddenly Snart appeared and walked into the room where he was headed.  
  
Mick scowled. Maybe he would just head back to his room and hit something.

 

**December 27, 2016 – “The Masked Marlin”, Central City**

Mick usually liked fire. Hell, he loved fire. This was different because it reminded him too much of **the** fire. The one that scarred him up all those years ago. The one that almost cost him his friendship with Lenny. He coughed and tried to sit up. The smoke was getting thicker now and he was rapidly losing escape routes. It was difficult, but he got to his knees, his left arm almost useless after being shot by…  
  
Fucking Chronos.  
  
Would serve him right if after everything he got done in by fire and fucking Chronos.  
  
“Hello?” A feminine voice called out weakly. At first he thought of Sara, but no, she’d been… gone… for years. Maybe he imagined it, like he imagined Lenny haunting the corridors of the Waverider so long ago. “Hello?” The voice was weaker now, but he was pretty sure it was real.  
  
Mick started crawling in the direction of the voice. He was definitely too old for this shit, but if this was the end, he really didn’t want another death on the Chronos tally. He failed Lenny. He failed Sara. Least he could do was not fail whoever this woman was. One last hero move. Haircut would be proud of him. Mick almost laughed at that – he hadn’t thought of Ray in ages.  
  
Anything to not think about the pain or the smoke. Just get to the voice, get them out and then he could cash out.  
  
The woman was unconscious and pinned under part of a collapsed wall. He was already on his hands and knees so he just needed to crawl over her and stand. Easier said than done, this shit was gonna be heavy. He surged upwards and the debris shifted, but not quite enough. He sank downwards and took a knee, breathing heavily. He caught sight of her face and he stared. He might be too old for this shit, but he wasn’t too old to notice a pretty girl. He stared a moment longer then shook his head to clear it. He had no intention to run off into creepy old man land because she was just a kid, barely 30 he guessed, and he was heading north of 60.  
  
His train of thought derailed as he surged upwards again, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder as something dug into his wound there. He shoved the remains of the wall away from the girl and fell to his knees, barely catching himself with his right arm. He drew a few ragged breaths, but that was as much time he could allow for rest.  
  
Then he started the arduous task of dragging them both to the nearest exit. Thankfully, they were in the Masked Marlin and he still remembered the layout. All the jobs he and Lenny planned here a lifetime ago. Even with the flames and smoke, he knew exactly where the nearest exit was. He reached the fire exit and paused, suddenly remembering that the last time he was here looking at the same door he was saving a pretty, dark-skinned girl.  
  
Odd how events repeated when you were a time traveler.  
  
He squatted and wrapped his right arm around the girl, just under her armpits. He was glad she was unconscious because if she was awake she would probably slap him. Nothing he could do about that, he only had one working arm and his strength was rapidly failing him. They both needed to get out now. He used the last of his strength to tighten his hold on her and fling them both at the door.  
  
“Please don’t be chained this time,” he silently pleaded.  
  
The two of them crashed into the door and it swung open. Mick landed hard on the ground and his head bounced off the asphalt while the girl landed safely on top of him. He’d never been so happy that he let his hair grow back in, that would have hurt a hell of a lot more if he was still shaving it. He thought he used the last of his strength, but he realized they were too close to the building which was rapidly being consumed by the fire. He painfully dragged her a few dozen feet further away until he really had nothing left.  
  
He managed prop himself over her bracing his weight with his right arm. He wanted to be sure there were no injuries that needed attention before he lost consciousness. She seemed relatively unharmed, just not awake. She might be pretty, but she had terrible taste in jewelry. The necklace she wore was large and clunky, but it oddly suited her. With jewelry, ugly usually meant expensive and this thing was probably worth big money. With that observation, his right arm gave out and he collapsed on top of her.  
  
Fuck. Poor kid was gonna wake up with his ugly, heavy ass corpse on top of her.  
  
Perfect.

 

 **December 15, 2016 – Waverider**  
  
Well, hitting the bag was nice, but it didn’t exactly improve his mood. Mick rolled his sleeves down and scanned his room for his gloves. He smoothed the fabric over his forearms and felt a little odd as he realized that they didn’t used to bother him. He rubbed at the red damaged skin on his wrist. When exactly did he feel the need to cover up his scars? He started to leave the room and his gloves behind, but he found he couldn’t. He grabbed the gloves and stuffed his hands in them.  
  
Ghost Snart was right, he was getting soft.  
  
He still wanted to have it out with his hallucination, but the cargo bay seemed a bad choice now. He kept thinking of how he found Sara earlier and there was too much emotion other than anger in that. No, this time he was going to yell at the cold gun.  
  
Awesome. He was totally losing his mind.  
  
The room with Ray’s engineering crap was empty except for all of the projects scattered about. The cold gun was on a work surface and still completely dismantled which kinda pissed him off. Ray assured him that the repair was simple, but it had been weeks since 1987. He laughed. This time travel shit still made for weird observations.  
  
Ray sure made a lot of notes and diagrams for a simple fix. Mick flipped through some pages and looked at the diagrams. He didn’t understand any of the really physics-y shit, but reading the notes he realized Ray was making changes to the gun. His temper began expanding. He told Haircut not to do that. He was about to rip the diagram apart when a note caught his eye. It began, “Leonard said…”  
  
The anger evaporated.  
  
Then he flipped back through the notes and reread them. Sure enough, none of them were the suggestions Ray made back in ’87 and they were all things Lenny bitched about at one time or another. Ray was improving the cold gun so that when Lenny picked it up again he’d be impressed. Not that Lenny was ever going to do that, but it was oddly nice and unexpected.  
  
Mick felt a strange prickle at the back of his eyes. Oh no. He swiped across them with the back of a gloved hand. No, no, no. He swiped again. There was no way he was going to…  
  
“Getting all misty-eyed over me?” Came Snart’s familiar drawl from behind him. Mick spun angrily to see Leonard Snart slouching against the wall eyeing him intently. “If I had known this would turn you into a blubbering mess I never would have come along.” The hallucination smirked at him.  
  
“I’m not…” Mick began.  
  
“What?” Snart interrupted, “Crying like a baby?”  
  
“What do you want, Snart?”  
  
“I want to be sure you know. These people aren’t your friends. They never cared about me and they certainly don’t care about you. Look how long it’s taking Haircut to finish fixing my gun. Do you think he really cares about how that makes you feel?”  
  
Mick thought exactly that until a few minutes ago when he realized Ray was fixing the gun up for Lenny. The gesture was pointless, but kinda sweet – just like Haircut to do something stupid like that. You don’t spend all that time on something for someone you don’t care about.  
  
When Mick didn’t answer, the hallucination tried a new tactic, “I’ve been gone for…what is it now? Six months? Does anyone ever talk about me? Do you think a bunch of heroes really miss a thief?”  
  
Again, exactly what Mick thought until now. He figured a bunch of heroes would be all about the feelings and would talk about Lenny’s death, but he was never mentioned. Hinted at a few times, but never mentioned, let alone talked about. He remembered the sadness in Sara’s eyes earlier. She definitely missed Lenny and she never talked about him. Mick still found it hard to even think about.  
  
Maybe everyone found it too hard to talk about. Not that they didn’t care, it was just too painful for all of them.  
  
When Mick still didn’t answer, ghost Snart tried another subject, “Do you think they care about you? Do you think they even like you? Do they do anything other than make jokes at your expense?”  
  
Yet again, exactly what he thought, but maybe there was something else to it. When he first joined the crew, nobody spoke to him ever. Well, occasionally Sara and Ray, but only if Lenny was right there with him. He wasn’t an easy guy to get along with, he knew that. Yes, there were snide remarks aimed in his direction now, but that was so different from how everyone avoided him at first.  
  
How many times did he and Ray get lost in a stupid conversation about junk food?  
  
How many times did the kid bitch about Rip’s latest repair assignment or review a list of pretty girls they saw on a mission?  
  
How many times did he and the Professor talk about music?  
  
Sara earlier. She wasn’t surprised at his actions, just a simple “thank you” because she knew he had her back. Just as he knows she has his.  
  
Amaya last week. There was no way he could ever forget what she said, “Not that you’re a bad guy.” He knows she considers him a friend and she barely knows him.  
  
Shit, even the new guy caught a bullet for him. Yeah, the guy didn’t think it would hurt him, but he could have just as easily **not** done it.  
  
No, ghost Snart was wrong. Mick glared at the smirking apparition.  
  
This is what he hated the most about that thing that wasn’t Lenny – he was so cold and nasty. This was Snart from before joining the Legends. From before meeting the Flash. Hell, from even before the fire…  
  
The fire…  
  
Mick always thought the changes in his friend started when he met the Flash and got a little obsessed with the red speedster. Now that he’s had time to think about it, it started before that – just after the job where Mick almost died in a fire. He always thought Lenny was pissed about the job, but now he was sure he was scared about almost losing one of the few people he cared about. That’s why he was shoved away. That’s why he didn’t hear from Lenny for months.  
  
But almost losing a friend wasn’t nearly as bad as actually losing one. Mick knew that first hand.  
  
Ghost Snart tilted his head, almost as if in agreement, his eyes flicked to the floor and back up again, then he smirked and vanished.  
  
It was about time Leonard Snart learned how good a friend Mick Rory was.  
  
It was his turn to play hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome! Is this idea worth continuing?
> 
> At worst it jump started some ideas for my other story...back to that!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
